fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Corrupt Ukanlos
An extremely rare breed of Ukanlos that has control over the Frenzy Virus. It is currently unknown how they are able to wield this power, but it is speculated that it has something to do with a special organ located within its heart. It can be encountered at G-Rank and above. Physiology The Corrupt Ukanlos has the exact same shape as it's normal species, but instead of being white, the Corrupt Ukanlos is completely black. It is also significantly smaller than the normal Ukanlos. It stores the Frenzy Virus it collects in a sac, which allows it to fire Frenzy beams. Behavior The Corrupt Ukanlos preys on Gore Magala, as one Gore Magala supplies the amount of Frenzy Virus that is required to fill up one sac. However, the Corrupt Ukanlos does not hunt Shagaru Magala as they can easily dodge the Corrupt Ukanlos's attacks. When faced with a predator, the Corrupt Ukanlos will attempt to fight it off, but if it sustains massive injuries, it will attempt to escape from the danger. Abilities Due to moving to outside cold areas and competing with new threats, the Corrupt Ukanlos has changed how it fights significantly. It now relies on speed and faster attacks, such as swift claw swipes and short leaps to gain on prey. The Corrupt Ukanlos has also become faster while digging, and it can preform surprise attacks in the form of leaping out of the ground and smashing back down. It can also use it's chin to dig up boulders and throw them at hunters. Rage and Tired States Rage State: The Corrupt Ukanlos's spikes get noticeably sharper. Huffs out frenzy virus. Tired State: Frenzy drool drips from its mouth. Materials and Carving Chances G-Rank C.Ukanlos Underscale+: 50% body carve Description: A pitch-black scale that looks like it came right out of the underworld. C.Ukanlos Cortex: 30% body carve/10% tail carve Description: '''A pitch-black carapace. As black as the night. C.Ukanlos Blackfin: 10% body carve '''Description: A dark fin that came from a Corrupt Ukanlos. It can cut right through a mountain with ease. C.Ukanlos Bloodjaw: 4% body carve Description: '''A deep-black jaw of a Corrupt Ukanlos. Could the blood of it's prey be spattered on it? C.Ukanlos Bloodigger: 4% body carve '''Description: '''A deep-black claw of a Corrupt Ukanlos. Stronger than any ore in the world. Ukanlos Stone: 1% body carve '''Description: '''A legendary Ukanlos stone. Those who craft it rule the earth and seize the sky. C.Ukanlos Frenzystone: 1% body carve '''Description: '''A pitch black gem. Extremely rare and valuable. C.Ukanlos Blackflail: 90% tail carve '''Description: A pitch-black tail from a Corrupt Ukanlos. One swing can crush even steel. S-Rank C.Ukanlos Superscale: 50% body carve Description: '''A deep black scale not of this world. Its durability is infinite. C.Ukanlos Corruptshell: 30% body carve/10% tail carve '''Description: A shell made up of almost indestructible scales. How can anything pierce this? C.Ukanlos Abyssfin: 10% body carve Description: 'A fin as black as the abyss. Cuts through mountains as if they were paper. C.Ukanlos Saw: 4% body carve '''Description: ' A saw-like jaw. The ultimate chin. C.Ukanlos Crusher: 4% body carve '''Description: A claw that can crush and slice through anything like butter. C.Ukanlos AbyssGem: 2% body carve '''Description: '''A gem blacker than the abyss. This can corrupt anything, even the pure of heart. C.Ukanlos Smasher: 90% tail carve '''Description: '''A tail from a Corrupt Ukanlos. Can cause hurricanes. Trivia The Corrupt Ukanlos is not as strong as the normal Ukanlos, but it makes up for that with its surprisingly high speed and control over the Frenzy Virus. Category:Monster Creation Category:Flying Wyvern Category:Subspecies Category:Large Monster Category:6 Star Level Monster Category:Elder Dragon-Level Monster Category:Frenzy Virus Monster